


Called the New Year (she said she's feeling fine)

by Pin3applepi (whizzpopper)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzpopper/pseuds/Pin3applepi
Summary: The Shiratorizawa Boy's Volleyball Club has been recruited to sing the opening song for Shiratorizawa Academy's Christmas Concert 2012; chaos and sentiment ensues.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club
Kudos: 12





	Called the New Year (she said she's feeling fine)

In the blink of an eye, another year of academics and sports had flown by, and the year of 2012 was drawing to a close. The curtains, lying heavy against their restraints, were prepared to envelop the stage. Then the year would simply be another gone by, and the next act, the next year, would soon open with a bang. 

For Tendou, this was the year that they would get to do something he’d wanted to do since he was a small child with an excellent bowlcut. 

“IT IS THE 23RD OF DECEMBER, FOLKS!” Tendou belted out as he strummed a tune on his air guitar. 

“Tendou, keep your voice for the performance,” Ushijima said. A brief pause ensued. “Otherwise, you might end up sounding like a toad.” 

Tendou studied Ushijima closely, then chuckled softly. _I suppose this is Wakatoshi-kun's lame, yet valiant attempt at humour!_

“Tendou, are you okay?” Ushijima frowned. “You’re… laughing to yourself.”

After further scrutiny, however, Tendou came to the conclusion that no, Ushijima was being a hundred percent serious. 

To be honest, he had absolutely no idea; for whatever went on in Ushijima's mind (apart from volleyball) remained, and shall continue to remain a mystery.

Tendou patted Ushijima's shoulder reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Wakatoshi-kun, I’ve learned to use my diaphragm more so my throat doesn’t hurt at all!" 

Looking at his reflection in the small mirror in their room, he mused, “Ah, thank you for picking out the reindeer headband for me, Wakatoshi-kun. The Santa hat would’ve been lost in my hair.” 

Ushijima nodded solemnly. “You’re welcome.” 

Tendou gazed amusedly at the small tub of hair gel resting on his table, and styled his flaming red hair as he usually did, with quick, confident strokes. 

He smirked to himself in the mirror and straightened his red garb. 

Ushijima sensed his friend’s readiness. Tendou whipped around, satisfied, and they shared a simple glance. 

Tendou made finger guns at Ushijima, and said in his most ridiculously suave voice, "Let’s go do some caroling, Wakatoshi-kun.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Semi Semi, we’re going caroling, not to a Periphery concert,” Tendou said. “Dude, I beg of you, please drop the skull earrings.” 

“Bruh, no way,” Semi huffed as he folded his arms defiantly. “I just used the last of my allowance to buy these!” 

“Come on, Semi Semi,” Tendou cooed as he reached for Semi with his spindly hands. Semi clicked his tongue and scooched away conspicuously. “Lemme take off those dreadful earrings!” 

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME SEMI SEMI!” Semi smacked Tendou’s arm. “AWAY WITH YOU!” 

More smacks and laughter ensued. Goshiki looked on at the unravelling scene in both wonder and confusion. He studied Ushijima’s expression most carefully; taking into account his posture, manner, and the air around him. 

He straightened his back and hummed to himself - the first few bars of ‘It’s the Most Wonderful Time of the Year’ - which was to be their opening song. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the song.

“Goshiki.” 

“Y-Yes?! Ushijima-senpai!” 

Ushijima’s olive eyes softened at Goshiki’s mortified expression. “You have a good voice.” 

Goshiki’s face burned red. “Thank you!!” 

Ushijima smiled a smile that was small, yet warm, and turned to Tendou and Semi, who were still at their game of cat vs. dog (guess who's who?). Semi was really resilient, and his skull earrings remained intact in spite of Tendou's relentless assault. Reon too looked on in amusement at the unfurling scene. 

Shirabu tapped his knees almost nervously, though Ushijima didn’t see any reason why he should be. In practices, he always projected his voice and was that one choir kid that the teacher never picked on, ‘cause he never caused discord. Thus the reason why he's the section leader of the tenors. But as he raised his eyes to see whatever the hell his teammates were doing, and the storm in his eyes grew and grew, Ushijima figured that this kid would be okay. 

“Goshiki.” 

“Y-Yes?!” 

“When us third years pass on,” Ushijima started. “I want you to take our team to nationals. So that you never have to join another one of these Christmas concerts. Instead, you lot would be practicing in the courts, honing your skills to perfection, and so on. So, Goshiki, you know what you’ll have to do.” 

Goshiki took a steady, determined breath and looked up to the fluorescent lights that lit the room. He nodded, and Ushijima was satisfied with this. 

“Oi, Goshiki! Ushijima!” Semi called from across the green room. The cacophony had died down, and expectant silence filled the space it left behind. Their teammates had gathered into a circle, and presumably were going to summon a couple of cats via a ritual. “Let’s go over the last two bars of our song.” 

“Let’s go.” Ushijima made his way towards the growing circle. Goshiki could’ve sworn he saw it glowing. He blinked furiously to see if the glow would go away (it didn't). 

“Yessir!” 

Goshiki gazed at this incredible hot pot of personalities, and couldn’t help but feel… somewhat blessed. He was shocked by his own thoughts, but acceptance came just as swiftly. 

“I-I-I’m so grateful for you all!” 

It wasn’t just him - the whole group was stunned by those six words. _Oh God, he thought. This is it. They officially know I’m bonkers._

Which was why the last thing he was expecting was a hug. He half-squatted uncomfortably under the taller one’s embrace. He was surprised to look up to see a mess of red hair, and a familiar coy smile that screamed fondness. Tendou ruffled his hair up and slid a headband on his head. 

“We’re all grateful for you too, Tsutomu,” Tendou smiled. Everyone nodded along with him. He saw Taichi’s curt yet sure nod, and Shirabu’s cold gaze softening ever so slightly. He felt tears burning at the back of his eyes, but before they could fall, Tendou pinched both his cheeks and stretched them out like dough. 

Semi grinned from behind him and smacked him lightly. “Let him go already, man.”

Tendou promptly ignored him. “Tsutomu, when we pass on-” 

“Dude, not you too-”

“When we leave this school for good,” he corrected himself. He draped an arm around Goshiki and went on. “We’ll miss you all a lot. So let's all keep in touch, okay?!” 

“Yes!” 

Everyone’s voices rang through the room and echoed back at them. Goshiki smiled as the rest of them dissolved into easygoing laughter, tinged with tears. Reon smiled reassuringly at him, and Tendou ruffled the back of his head again before letting him go. 

He knew there would be two more years of volleyball awaiting him in this school, but he couldn’t help but ache for his upperclassmen, those who had been looking out for him throughout the year, and who had practically raised him. 

He made himself focus on his breathing to stop himself from dissolving into tears. 

An eerily gentle brush on his back brought him back to the present. Goshiki met Shirabu’s cold eyes, and reeled. 

“No matter how they word it, they’re just graduating,” Shirabu pointed out helpfully. “They’re not actually dying. So pull yourself together for this first and final non-volleyball-related performance.” 

Goshiki’s voice trembled, but he let out a loud “yes!” for all of them to hear. Their thermos flasks of hot chocolate were getting cold, and the shabby Christmas decorations strewn across the ground were far from perfect. But Goshiki had to admit to himself that this was one his best Christmases to date. 

His smile didn’t falter as they got into line, according to height. He swallowed down his nervousness; quite literally by writing the “人 “ character on his palm, bringing it to his mouth, and gulping it down. When they got on stage, the crowd was but a dark mass, though he saw his grandma sitting in the front row, his mother at her side. The lights came on, and he felt goosebumps rising as the piano’s tentative notes suddenly crescendoed, and the rest of the world faded away. Taking a deep breath, they began to sing the song they'd only practiced for about 8 hours. 

“It’s the most wonderful time, of the year~” 

“With the kids jingle belling-”

“And everyone telling you be of good cheer!” 

“It’s the most wonderful time, of the year!”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope you have the loveliest time, and it’s been a pleasure to know you <3


End file.
